


Algo más

by PerlaNegra



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve quería lejos a Lori Wetson y no sólo porque era la espía del gobernador. Tal vez, como Danny sospechaba, se trataba de algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



> Escrito para Jenny Anderson que pidió un drabble de "ese" momento donde Steve y Danny hablan de Lori y se ponen celosos el uno del otro (porque el McDanno es canon, le pese a quien le pese. Deal with it, CBS!). Y sí, esto iba a ser un drabble pero se convirtió en oneshot, lo siento. Tengo un serio problema para escribir brevemente. Y de hecho, esto no es más una recopilación de distintos momentos del episodio 2x02 que culminan en… bueno, ya se imaginarán.

—Es bonita. Muy bonita.

Fue lo que Danny respondió cuando Chin les preguntó acerca de la nueva integrante del grupo. Steve se giró tan rápido a mirarlo y tardó tantos segundos en reaccionar con una respuesta coherente, que en verdad temió que el otro se diera cuenta de lo mal que le había sentado su opinión.

—Es atractiva —reconoció él en voz baja, mitad porque era cierto, mitad porque tenía que decir algo que no lo hiciese sonar como un rarito amargado que no era capaz de admirar la belleza de una mujer.

Pero era verdad aunque le jodiera; la nueva integrante-a-fuerzas del equipo no sólo era bonita, sino que parecía ser capaz e inteligente. Probablemente, un elemento muy valioso para Five-0 ahora que Kono no estaba. Pero Steve se dejaría cortar las dos piernas antes de reconocerlo. No soportaba a la chica, le parecía arrogante, le enfurecía que estuviese ahí espiándolos para el gobernador, y… Y la manera en que Danny parecía darle su aprobación lo estaba perturbando de modos que estaban más allá de su capacidad de comprensión.

Danny y Chin siguieron hablando sin parar de cosas que Steve no entendía (sobre todo porque su cabeza estaba tratando de analizar los datos para descubrir la fuente de su molestia), cuando de pronto Danny mencionó algo acerca de un Sargento Slaughter que Steve creyó recordar era un luchador profesional… o el personaje de una caricatura.

 _¿GI-Joe?_

Sonrió por pura obligación.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le cuestionó a Danny, más que nada, porque en verdad había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—Sólo intenta que la chica nueva no muera en una explosión, sea secuestrada o que alguien le dispare en su primer día de trabajo, eso es todo —culminó Danny dando una ruidosa palmada al frente—. ¿Podemos hacer eso, Steven?

Steve se imaginó a Lori Wetson terminando su primer día en Five-0 de cualquiera de esas maneras y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, un poco nada más, pero esta vez con sinceridad.

—No puedo garantizarlo —fue todo lo que le dijo a Danny antes de poner pies en polvorosa para ir a refugiarse a su oficina, dejando a los otros dos atrás.

Necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba mal con él? Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla detrás de su escritorio, recordando los eventos del día. ¿Por qué semejante aversión con la nueva cuando Danny y Chin parecían aceptarla tan bien? ¿Por qué ahora que la tenía cerca deseaba que no fuera así? En la mañana, cuando la conoció en la sala de espera de la oficina del gobernador, Lori le había parecido muy guapa. Los dos habían flirteado entre ellos, indudablemente. ¡Caramba, de haber podido, habría salido con ella! ¿Entonces? ¿Su enojo se debía solamente a que el gobernador se la había impuesto, o era algo más?

No estaba seguro, pero Steve sospechaba que ese "algo más" tenía algo que ver con la rabia que estúpidamente había experimentado cuando Danny la saludó con tanta cordialidad a pesar de que él le había informado que Lori se había burlado de ellos al decir que sería su niñera. Steve se había sentido infantilmente traicionado, pero es que era como si Danny sólo lo hiciese por llevarle la contraria. Como siempre. Aunque pudiese ser que… No. No podía ser. ¿O sí?

Pensó en las circunstancias actuales de Danny, soltero y sin compromiso otra vez, dolido por lo de Rachel; y un pánico desconocido amenazó con invadirlo. ¿Y si Danny intentaba sacarse el clavo de Rachel con Lori? Eso sería muy mala idea… para el equipo, por supuesto. El trabajo no se mezclaba con el placer, tendría que dejárselo muy en claro a Danno. Sí, eso haría. Hablaría con Danny Williams y le indicaría que qué bueno que la nueva le gustaba tanto, que eso demostraba que era una persona madura yabierta al cambio, pero que si su simpatía por Lori escondía algo más, tendría que joderse y quedarse con las ganas porque… pues porque no. Porque era perjudicial para Five-0.

Un poco más satisfecho con la resolución tomada y presintiendo que jamás podría gustarle Lori Wetson, Steve apretó los labios, se tragó su rabia y tomó la decisión de concentrarse en el trabajo. Después de todo, la vida de la chica secuestrada estaba en sus manos.

Afortunadamente para él, en ese instante Jenna regresó con noticias sobre el caso, así que Steve se olvidó momentáneamente de Lori y todo su maldito atractivo visual, cerebral y emocional, y puso su alma en encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de la adolescente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tal como Steve lo había sospechado, Danny parecía empeñado en defender a la nueva por la razón que fuera. Y esa actitud de Danno no hacía más que elevar la frustración de Steve a niveles alarmantes. Se sentía, por más ridículo que le sonara hasta a su propia mente, apuñalado por la espalda por el que se decía era su mejor amigo.

—Buen trabajo también el tuyo, Steve. Eso fue bueno —le dijo Danny en tono irónico cuando cortaron la comunicación con Lori. La mujer se había quedado en la casa de los padres de la chica por órdenes de él.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Steve. Conociendo a Danny como lo conocía, sabía que eso no había sido un piropo sincero.

—¿"Quiero que te quedes con la familia"? —lo remedó Danny con sarcasmo—. Lo que quiero decir es que es obvio que estás tratando de mantener lejos a esta mujer —continuó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Es porque el gobernador te la ha impuesto, _o se trata de algo más_?

Steve miró a Danny con incredulidad, fijamente y casi boquiabierto. ¿En qué tipo de mundo un subalterno le hablaba de _esa_ manera a su jefe? Ya. Steve conocía la respuesta a eso. En un mundo donde el jefe siente a su subalterno como un igual y le permite eso y más. O tal vez eso sólo le pasaba a él. El bizarro mundo alterno de Steve McGarrett el Navy SEAL, y su estúpida debilidad por Danny Williams, el detective de Nueva Jersey.

Al ver que Steve no respondía, Danny se cruzó de brazos y continuó hablando.

—Es sólo curiosidad —susurró, mordiéndose los labios al terminar, en espera de que Steve dijera algo.

Y Steve estuvo a punto de hacerlo, estuvo a punto de cantarle la verdad a Danny y contarle que no quería a Lori Wetson cerca de ellos no sólo porque era la espía del gobernador sino porque le irritaba con ganas, _con ganas, Danno_ , porque le molestaba el modo en que él la defendía, el hecho notorio de que él la encontraba atractiva, el miedo que Steve sentía ante la muy alta probabilidad de que Danny iniciara con Lori algo más que una amistad y porque…

Porque Steve no quería perder a Danny y menos a manos de esa chica.

Abrió la boca para decírselo, cansado de que Danny estuviese jugando al abogado del diablo, pero en ese momento Chin entró a toda prisa, interrumpiendo la línea de sus pensamientos y poniéndolos de golpe de vuelta a la realidad.

Habían encontrado el auto del secuestrador. Steve miró a Danny una última vez antes de salir del cuartel, prometiéndose a él mismo que lo primero que haría en cuanto consiguieran encontrar a la chica secuestrada, sería hablar con Danny y poner las cosas en su lugar.

Faltaba más.

* * *

Gracias al auto del secuestrador, dieron con su domicilio y consiguieron los datos de otras chicas que aparentemente eran sus posibles víctimas. Descubrieron que había concertado una cita para la mañana siguiente con una de ellas, y dado que habían llegado a un punto muerto en el caso, decidieron que su única opción para encontrar a Jen era hacer acto de presencia al otro día en esa cafetería para detener al sospechoso e interrogarlo. Más no podían hacer por el momento.

Justo eso estaba pensando Steve, cuando Lori Wetson llegó furiosa a los cuarteles para reclamar su poca participación en el caso. A Steve no le quedó más remedio que llevársela aparte y ofrecerle participar en su encubrimiento del día siguiente en la cafetería.

—Mañana a las 9 de la mañana, en Wailana Coffee House. —le indicó—. Encuéntrame ahí, ¿está bien?

Lori, aparentemente más satisfecha con eso, se retiró sin decir palabra.

Steve suspiró pesadamente, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla e intentando relajarse. No tenía objeto estar así de estresado; a pesar de que el tiempo se les agotaba para encontrar a Jen con vida, lo único que les restaba por hacer era esperar al otro día para echarle el guante a su secuestrador.

—Así que… ¿"Encuéntrame ahí"? ¿Primero no la soportabas y ahora tendrás una cita con ella?

La voz de Danny llenó su oficina y lo sacó de su intento por relajarse tal como si una grúa hubiese tirado de su cuerpo hacia arriba con suma violencia. De inmediato y como le sucedía siempre que Danny estaba cerca de él, Steve se puso a la defensiva; todos los músculos y nervios de su cuerpo tensos, resortes a punto de saltar a la menor provocación.

—¿Perdona? —le preguntó, incorporándose en la silla para poder mirar a Danny a la cara.

Danny estaba cruzado de brazos bajo el umbral de su puerta; tenía en la cara un curioso gesto de disgusto y, al igual que el de Steve, su cuerpo parecía estar bastante rígido.

—Me parece, Steven, que tu plan de amor apache no va a funcionar —masculló Danny, inclinando la cabeza de tal modo que su barbilla se le clavó en el pecho—. Eso cautiva a las niñas en el preescolar, ¿sabes? Pero con las adultas no funciona mucho y menos cuando éstas han trabajado para Seguridad Nacional.

Steve abrió mucho la boca y levantó las manos en un gesto de desconcierto. ¿Por qué la mitad del tiempo no comprendía de qué demonios estaba hablando su compañero?

—¿Amor apache? ¿Qué diablos es eso, Danno?

Danny suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo que digo es que tus tácticas de seducción son bastante de la prehistoria. —Danny descruzó los brazos y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos mientras recitaba—: Primero la rechazas abiertamente, luego la insultas y finalmente, la dejas fuera de las investigaciones… ¡¿para luego invitarla a salir? —finalizó casi a gritos.

—Oye, yo no invité a salir a…

—Lo que digo, Steve, es que con una mujer normal y con la autoestima sana, ese método de conquista no funciona. ¿Sabes qué va a ser lo único que vas a conseguirte? Mujeres con complejo de mamás. Porque eres como un niño, eso es lo que eres. ¿Quién querría lidiar con un novio como tú, fanático de las armas y que tiene por hobby explotar cosas a su alrededor? Sería más seguro y tranquilo bañarse con gasolina y luego salir a pasear con la Antorcha Humana.

—La Antorcha Humana —repitió Steve con tono resignado.

Danny pareció un poco arrepentido por su exabrupto, pero no demasiado.

—Sí… ya sabes. "Llamas a mí" y… todo eso.

Steve se puso de pie, todavía sin decidir si estaba más furioso o divertido por la situación.

—Mira, Danny, si lo que temes es que te quite tu oportunidad con la nueva, estás muy equivocado. Yo, a diferencia de otros, —recalcó, mirando muy fijamente a su amigo—, no tengo por costumbre involucrarme sentimentalmente con mis compañeros de trabajo.

Danny soltó un bufido sarcástico.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¿Y por eso invitas a Lori a salir contigo? ¿Se verán mañana al terminar el caso, cuando tú hayas saciado tu necesidad diaria por patear traseros de delincuentes y volar autos?

Steve suspiró ruidosamente, armándose de paciencia.

—Danny… lo único que hice fue hacerte caso. —Danny volvió a reír de manera falsa, pero Steve continuó hablando sin darle importancia—: Me refiero a que incluí a Lori en la investigación; le pedí que nos encontrara mañana en la cafetería donde estará el sospechoso para que nos ayude con el caso. Creo que el encubrimiento funcionará más si somos una pareja tomándonos un café en vez de dos hombres con toda la facha de pertenecer a la policía. ¿No crees?

—Oh —dijo Danny, quien por arte de magia parecía haber recuperado el control de él mismo—. ¿Así que es eso?

—Es eso —respondió Steve, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente y tomando asiento de nuevo—. Por cierto, Danny, quería charlar contigo acerca de algo relacionado a esto… Acerca de ti y Lori Wetson.

Danny abrió mucho los ojos, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir más, Chin se asomó por la puerta.

—He terminado de escuchar todos los mensajes que Julie Nells tenía en su teléfono móvil —les dijo a los dos—. No hay nada de nuestro interés a excepción del que Porter le dejó y que ya oímos antes.

—Perfecto, Chin, muchas gracias —dijo Steve—. Entonces, no queda más que esperar hasta mañana. Nos veremos en la cafetería antes de las 9, ¿está bien?

Chin asintió.

—Me parece bien. Ahora, si me permites, Steve, me gustaría ir a ver a Kono…

Steve hizo un movimiento con la mano, dándole a entender a Chin que podía retirarse.

—Chin, dile a Jenna que también puede irse ya. Danny y yo nos quedaremos un poco más, por si surge cualquier novedad.

—De acuerdo. —Chin les sonrió a los dos y se marchó, dejando a Danny y a Steve sumidos en un incómodo silencio que Steve sabía tenía que romper.

—Ah… yo —comenzó—, me muero por una cerveza, ¿tú no, Danny…?

Danny hizo una fingida reverencia, y aunque se le notaba más relajado que un rato antes, Steve podía percibir todavía cierta tirantez en sus movimientos y en sus gestos.

—En absoluto, jefe. Ahora voy por un par.

Danny salió de la oficina de Steve y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la cocineta del cuartel donde un refrigerador lleno de cervezas estaba a su disposición. Steve volvió a suspirar y gritó:

—¡Danno! ¡Mejor que sean cuatro!

Ahora que se enfrentaba a solas con Danny y que tenía oportunidad de decirle que no podía entablar una relación con ninguna chica del equipo por estrictas razones profesionales, Steve se daba cuenta de que no iba a ser una charla nada fácil. De pronto, se sintió el egoísta más grande del mundo, y por instante, titubeó. Pero luego recordó la furia que había sentido cada vez que Danny había defendido a Lori y se armó de valor. No quería volver a experimentar semejante sensación.

Danny regresó a la oficina con dos cervezas en cada mano y una sonrisa en la cara, y Steve se permitió a él mismo hablar de cosas sin importancia con su amigo antes de abordar el tema que los tenía ahí. Presentía que iba a resultar en un Danny bastante molesto y quería postergar eso lo más que pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

—… entonces Matt casi pierde el brazo ahí en la puerta del ascensor al quedársele atorada la manga con el enrejado, ¡y toda la culpa fue del guardia que nos persiguió! Pero es que si nos hubiera atrapado, no quiero ni pensar en la paliza que nos hubiera dado mi padre a los dos. Nos salvamos de una buena.

Danny terminó de contar su anécdota y bajó la mirada, la sonrisa que había tenido un instante antes convirtiéndose rápidamente en un gesto de nostalgia. Steve sabía que Danny estaba pensando en su hermano menor, Matt, en esos momentos de paradero desconocido y prófugo de la justicia.

Sintió la urgencia de ponerse de pie y acercarse a Danny para brindarle algún tipo de consuelo que no fueran sólo palabras huecas, pero no pudo hacerlo. Permaneció sentado en la misma silla donde había estado las últimas dos horas mientras él y Danny bebían una cerveza tras otra y hablaban de sus respectivas familias.

—¿Y eso fue lo que te inspiró para convertirte en detective, Danny? —dijo, tratando de sonar divertido para sacar a su amigo de su repentina tristeza. Danny levantó la mirada

—¿Qué? ¿El que casi nos arresten a mi hermano y a mí sólo por jugar en el ascensor, o que ya no pudimos volver a entrar a esa tienda jamás?

—Yo más bien pensaba en que en ese momento se te reveló que es más bonito y práctico ser el perseguidor y no el perseguido. ¿O sería más bien el firme propósito de mantener a los niños traviesos alejados de los ascensores antiguos?

Danny volvió a sonreír y Steve se sintió mucho mejor. Le dio un largo trago a su última cerveza mientras su rubio amigo se apresuraba a responder.

—¡No lo hicimos por traviesos! ¡Demonios, Steve, deberías saber lo duro que fue para mí mantener a mi hermanito entretenido de manera sana en un sitio con tan pocas diversiones y con tantos vicios como lo era Nueva Jersey! Había muchos edificios, cierto, pero ninguno contaba con un ascensor de modelo antiguo como ése… —Danny se rió, la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la pared mientras volvía a vivir su recuerdo—. Era toda una tentación para un par de niños aburridos como mi hermano y yo.

—Qué fenomenal haberte criado con un hermano que te quisiera así. Yo nunca tuve ese tipo de relación con Mary. La verdad es que nos llevábamos bastante mal —dijo él.

Danny resopló.

—¿Por qué no me extraña saber eso? Pobre Mary, realmente compadezco que haya sufrido un hermano como tú. Seguro que intentabas levantarla a las cuatro de la mañana para llevarla a marchar por la playa y luego ponerla a realizar mil lagartijas y abdominales, o qué sé yo. O tal vez ensayaste con sus muñecas tus sofisticadas técnicas de tortura y eso, con justa razón, la dejó traumada de por vida.

Steve miró a Danny con esa característica sonrisa suya que le preguntaba un "¿Ya terminaste de enumerar tus tonterías?" y Danny se silenció no sin antes sonreírle también. Por ese par de horas que habían estado charlando, parecía que todo volvía a estar bien entre los dos.

Pero lo bueno no solía durar, y como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de Steve, Danny de pronto se puso serio y colocó su botella casi vacía sobre el escritorio antes de preguntar:

—¿Y bien?

Steve imitó el movimiento de Danny; dejó también la botella de cerveza sobre el mueble mientras jugaba un momento a hacerse el desentendido. Realmente estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que Danny reaccionara mal ante su petición de no sostener una relación amorosa con Wetson, que se enfureciera o, peor aún, que decidiera que de todas formas y a pesar de la orden de Steve, continuaría adelante en su proceso de intimar con la mujer.

—¿Y bien, qué?

Danny lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hace rato me dijiste que querías hablar de algo que nos involucraba a Lori y a mí. ¿Qué pue…?

—Sigues sin usar corbata —lo interrumpió Steve en un intento desesperado por no llegar a la tan temida conversación.

Danny enmudeció ante su comentario, y Steve estuvo seguro de que lo vio enrojecer un poco de las mejillas.

—Eh… así es. —Danny bajó la vista como si quisiera cerciorarse de que, en efecto, no traía la dichosa prenda—. Sigo sin usar corbata. ¡Qué gran detective estás hecho últimamente, Steven! —se burló.

Steve sonrió al darse cuenta de que había conseguido que Danny olvidara el tema de Lori Wetson aunque fuera sólo por el momento. Así que insistió.

—¿Y por qué sigues sin usar corbata? Que yo recuerde, en la prisión me dijiste que no traías porque eras un policía desempleado. Pero hoy se supone que eres parte de mi equipo de elite. Con un alto salario y todas las prestaciones de ley.

Danny se rió con ganas.

—¿Alto salario? Sí, claro. Tan alto que apenas alcanzo a tocarlo antes de que Rachel me lo quite casi todo en supuestos gastos de manutención para Grace. Es más, yo desearía que fuera mucho más alto para que tampoco ella lo alcanzase. —A pesar de su tono jocoso, la sola mención de su ex y de su hijita provocó una nueva sombra de nostalgia que amenazó con cubrir su rostro. Sin embargo, y para alegría de Steve, Danny se recuperó rápidamente. Suspiró de manera disimulada antes de girarse hacia Steve y continuar—. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Bueno, tan "arriba abajo" como se lo podía permitir el escritorio que estaba en medio de los dos.

—¿Yo, qué?

—Tu ropa, Steven. Es la primera vez en toda la historia de nuestra vida juntos, que te veo vestir así. Casi, _casi_ pareces gente normal, con decencia y sentimientos incluidos, figúrate.

Steve se rió y se puso de pie, parándose a un lado del escritorio mientras daba un pequeño giro sobre sus talones para que Danny tuviera una vista completa de él.

—¿Realmente te gusta? —cuestionó en un tono que, se daba cuenta, ya no era del todo inocente, aunque no pudo explicarse a él mismo por qué le aportaba ese sentimiento de malicia a la pregunta.

Miró a Danny de reojo y lo descubrió observándolo fijamente, paseando sus ojos azules por todo su cuerpo con un brillo en la mirada que parecía avidez. Y no sólo eso. Danny estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que intentó disimular rápidamente cuando se percató de que Steve lo estaba viendo.

Pero fue muy tarde para pretender que ahí no había pasado nada. Steve lo había descubierto, y el ex militar hubiera sido un estúpido si se hubiese negado a reconocer lo que significaba eso de lo que acababa de ser testigo. De inmediato sumó dos más dos, y el resultado provocó que su corazón acelerara sus latidos a un nivel alarmante.

—No… —respondió Danny, más colorado que un momento antes, y Steve estuvo seguro de que el hombre estaba comenzando a sudar—. No es que me guste o no, Steven. El punto es que eres el jefe de esta fuerza armada, por Dios santo, y deberías vestir de acuerdo a tu categoría. Los pantalones tipo cargo y las camisetas no son, en absoluto, la etiqueta apropiada para el cabeza de los Five-0.

—Ajá —respondió Steve más que nada para ganar tiempo, intentando concederse unos segundos para analizar qué era lo que estaba pasando entre Danny y él.

La revelación lo había golpeado momentáneamente, pero casi de inmediato había dejado de ser una sorpresa, como si de algún modo Steve siempre hubiese sabido que Danny se sentía atraído por él de un modo nada normal entre amigos. Lo curioso del caso es que semejante panorama no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario. Decidió presionar su suerte un poco más para ver qué otra cosa podía descubrir.

—Pues yo no tengo reparo en reconocer que a mí sí me gusta mucho cómo te ves sin corbata —le dijo a Danny en voz baja—. Ahora que lo pienso, resulta demasiado sexy la manera en que llevas esos botones de arriba abiertos. Como si me invitaras a… continuar desabrochando la camisa —finalizó Steve, mirando a Danny con ojos depredadores y haciendo un movimiento con los dedos de una mano, como simulando que estaba terminando de abrir la prenda.

La reacción de Danny fue épica. Se levantó tan rápido y empujó la silla donde estaba sentado tan fuerte, que ésta se arrastró un par de metros hasta golpear con la pared. Y en cuanto estuvo de pie, comenzó a caminar discretamente hacia atrás como si intentara huir de la oficina de Steve.

—Qué gracioso, Steven, en serio —dijo Danny en un visible intento por salir del paso fingiendo que todo era una broma—. Eres el Jim Carrey de los SEALs, no me cabe duda. Deben de haberte dado la medalla al bufón de la Marina, si es que existe semejante premio. Y si no existe, seguramente lo crearon para ti.

Steve tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír cuando Danny se llevó una mano hacia el cuello de su camisa como si quisiera cubrirse esos pocos centímetros de piel que asomaban entre los pliegues de la ropa. Y de pronto, la presencia de Lori Wetson en Five-0 dejó de parecerle amenazante.

—¿Ya te vas? —se burló, caminando el par de metros que lo separaba de Danny y poniéndose justo enfrente de él, apenas distanciado de su amigo por un palmo. Danny intentó retroceder de nuevo, pero cada centímetro que él se retiraba, Steve lo recuperaba acercándose—. Pero si todavía ni hemos llegado al motivo principal de nuestra charla, Danny.

Miró al rubio tragar nervioso y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Tal vez no fuera un detective graduado como Danno, pero era muy bueno atando cabos. Y que el infierno se lo tragara si no había comprendido qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—Y —comenzó a decir Danny con la boca seca—… ¿cuál es entonces? Ahhh, sí, tiene algo que ver con Lori Wetson, ¿cierto?

Continuó caminado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topó con la pared y no tuvo más espacio a dónde escapar. Steve llegó hasta él y apoyó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Danny, atrapándolo ahí.

—Exactamente —respondió Steve sin dejar de ver a Danny a los ojos—. Yo iba a pedirte algo relacionado con ella, pero me doy cuenta de que ya no es realmente necesario. —Sonrió descaradamente.

—Steve, ¿qué-qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás ebrio?

—¿Con un par de cervezas? Difícilmente, Danny —le respondió y retomó el tema—. Sin embargo, aunque ya no es necesario que te diga qué era lo que iba a pedirte, porque realmente creo que no lo harás, sí me gustaría que tú me preguntaras de nuevo aquello que no pude responderte más temprano cuando Chin nos interrumpió. —Miró a Danny a los ojos, casi no resistiendo al ver todo el miedo y las dudas que brillaban en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, una inconfundible chispa de deseo—. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando? —jadeó.

—¿Hablas de cuando te pregunté si estabas loco? Porque si es eso, creo que ya estoy comprobando con mis propios ojos —respondió Danny en voz baja y desesperada.

Steve negó con la cabeza, sonriendo más.

—Hablo de esto: _¿Es porque el gobernador te la ha impuesto, o se trata de algo más?_ —remedó a Danny—, refiriéndote a por qué no quería a Lori cerca de nosotros. ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, quiero que me lo preguntes otra vez.

Danny meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No, no volveré a preguntar eso, ya no me interesa y lo único que quiero es que me dejes salir de…

—¡Pregúntame, Danno! —ordenó Steve, recorriendo sus manos con rapidez hasta que ambas rodearon el ancho cuello del detective, no con violencia a pesar de lo ágil de movimiento, sino con gentileza. Steve no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a acariciar esa suave piel con sus pulgares y apoyó la frente contra la de Danny, cerrando los ojos, inundado con la sensación de estar tan cerca de él y poder percibir su calor—. Pregúntame —volvió a pedir con un hilo de voz.

No podía ver a Danny pero sentía su respiración agitada contra su propia piel. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Danny al fin habló:

—¿Por qué… por qué no quieres a Lori cerca, Steve? —susurraba Danny y Steve sentía su cálido aliento chocando contra sus labios y apenas podía resistirlo—. ¿Es porque el gobernador te la impuso o… o es… _algo más_?

—¿Lo has adivinado ya? —preguntó, llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas de Danny y acunando su rostro. Danny asintió, pero de todas maneras Steve lo dijo, porque sí, porque tenía que decírselo. Apenas él mismo había descubierto el porqué, y tenía, _necesitaba_ compartirlo con su compañero—. Es por ti, Danny. No soportaba a Lori por ti. No soportaba la manera en que la mirabas o la defendías, porque es guapa e inteligente y yo creí que tú querrías algo con ella ahora que estás solo otra vez. Y no. Ya soporté una vez verte irte con otra, no quiero volver a pasar por eso. No quiero competencia en mi propio equipo, Danno. Te quiero para mí.

Danny dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado y Steve creyó que ya era suficiente. Bajó el rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de Danny, y al no percibir ningún rechazo, comenzó a besarlo con furia casi de inmediato.

Danny gimió, abrió los labios, y se aferró con las dos manos a la camisa de Steve, estrujando la tela bajo la fuerza de sus dedos. Steve reclamó la boca del detective como suya, se abrió paso con la lengua entre los labios y dientes del otro, todavía sujetándolo firmemente de las mejillas rasposas por la barba incipiente y usando sus dedos para acariciar el bronceado rostro, las arrugas alrededor de sus azules ojos, su cabello dorado.

Besó a Danny hasta que le dolió la boca, se estrujó contra él y le despeinó el cabello; y cuando se volvió imperioso llegar a más, separó sus labios de los de él. Ambos se quedaron jadeando y mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada durante un momento.

Steve bajó las manos, rozando con sus dedos la piel del cuello de Danny y haciéndolo estremecer. Llegó hasta los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos, con precisión, uno por uno, hasta finalizar.

—Steve —suspiró Danny—… esto, esto no está bien.

Steve metió las manos bajo la tela de la prenda y acarició el torso de Danny, provocando escalofríos en la piel del rubio. Acercó su cara a la de Danny y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no, Danny? Tú y yo somos dos personas libres y sin compromiso, a la mierda lo que piensen los…

Danny negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba retorciéndose de placer ante las caricias que Steve le estaba otorgando.

—No, no es por eso, Steven, cállate y déjame hablar —le reclamó y Steve tuvo tiempo de sonreír ante el tono mandón de su amigo—. Me refiero a que tú dijiste que no estaba bien que, trabajando en el mismo equipo, nos involucráramos en una relación.

Steve sonrió.

—El jefe puede romper sus propias reglas —fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a besar a Danny como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y tal vez eso era cierto, tal vez su vida sí dependería de ello de ese momento en adelante. Porque Danny pareció tomar entonces alguna resolución personal, porque sin decir nada, tomó a Steve de los brazos y lo empujó hasta girarlo, cambiando de lugar con él y manteniéndolo apoyado contra la pared.

Steve se permitió ser sorprendido durante un momento, pero entonces Danny dejó de besarlo y, mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada cargada de deseo, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—¿Y tú, Steve? —gruñó contra sus labios mientras terminaba de abrir los botones de aquellos pantalones de vestir que Steve rara vez usaba.

—¿Yo-yo qué? —jadeó el aludido, intentado no sentirse avergonzado por su tartamudeo, ante la sumisión que mostraba ante el erótico asalto del cual estaba siendo objeto. Después de todo, estaba tan excitado que no sabía cómo no había eyaculado ya en ese momento.

—Tendrás que prometerme —continuó diciendo Danny con voz ronca—, que no habrá más chicas en tu vida. Ni de la Marina, ni del FBI, ni de la CIA. Sólo yo. —Danny metió la mano bajo la tela de sus calzoncillos y tomó firmemente su erección; Steve no pudo evitar arquearse contra la pared y hacia él—. ¿Has entendido, McGarrett? Só-lo-yo.

Steve no pudo articular palabra, así que tuvo que asentir furiosamente para sellar el pacto. Usó sus manos para ayudar a Danny a terminar de bajarle las dos prendas inferiores, y luego, continuaron con las del rubio. Y así, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos enredados a la altura de las rodillas, con la mano de Danno empapada en saliva y preseminal frotando furiosamente sus dos erecciones juntas, fue como Steve se dio cuenta que besar a Danny sí era cuestión de vida o muerte de ese momento en adelante.

Se corrió con tanta fuerza y con un placer cegador y vibrante, que supo con certeza que no podría estar sin Danny (y eso que Danny le daba y le hacía sentir) por el resto de su existencia.

* * *

—¿Esta es la única manera? ¿En un animal? ¿No podíamos habernos conseguido un todo terreno, o un carro de golf, o algo como…?

—¿Dijiste un todo terreno?

—Eso dije.

—Porque claro, nadie escucharía a un todo terreno a una milla de distancia, ¿verdad, Danny? Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tus lloriqueos probablemente son más ruidosos que un vehículo todo terreno.

—¿Lloriqueos?

—Sí, estás lloriqueando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?

La pregunta de Lori interrumpió su discusión y los obligó a ambos a mirarla. El gesto que la chica tenía en la cara era todo burla y conocimiento de causa. Parecía decirles a los dos, "Sé muy bien lo que está pasando aquí, ni siquiera intenten negarlo". Después de unos segundos en que los tres continuaron su camino sobre los caballos sin decir nada, Steve decidió que una pregunta así inteligente, merecía una respuesta sincera y frontal.

—Todavía no nos hemos comprometido formalmente, pero comenzamos la luna de miel ayer —le dijo Steve a Lori mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa enorme—. ¿Tanto se nos nota?

—Oh, dios, no —se lamentó Danny a su lado, y de reojo Steve pudo ver que enrojecía y se cubría el rostro con las manos—. Te odio con toda mi alma, McGarrett.

Lori soltó una carcajada y le preguntó a Steve:

—¿Siempre es así?

—Todo el tiempo —suspiró Steve—. Mi dulce y tierno Danno, todo un osito de felpa cuando se lo propone.

—Oh, Steven McGarrett, voy a asesinarte muy, muy lentamente y lo más doloroso posible en cuanto rescatemos a Jen y salgamos de ésta —masculló Danny mirando hacia otro lado y casi como si hablara para él mismo—. Sólo espera y verás.

Steve se rió y lo observó un momento antes de girarse hacia Lori.

—¿Verdad que es encantador? —le preguntó a su compañera.

—Totalmente.

Lori y él intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y de pronto Steve se percató de que la chica realmente comenzaba a gustarle. Era cierto que el gobernador se la había impuesto y eso le jodía, pero al menos ya no había "algo más" que le molestara de ella a excepción de eso.

Sin ese "algo más" amenazando su futuro, Steve sabía que podrían conseguir llegar a buen término.


End file.
